


Distance? What Distance?

by poopingfrog



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, viktor x yuuri - Freeform, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 06:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10566027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poopingfrog/pseuds/poopingfrog
Summary: This story takes place after episode twelve, and how their lives continue. One difference that I made is that Viktor isn't Yuuri's coach anymore. Will they survive the distance between them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know this isn't good, but I read so many of these fics that I felt like I wanted to give something back.. Ok please enjoy! I don't own Yuri On Ice sadly. Also, this is my first Yuri On Ice fic!

Yuuri had just gotten off from practice. Celestino was nice enough to coach him again, but he really did miss Viktor coaching him. Viktor really did bring out the best in Yuuri. Secretly, Yuuri wished he would get a silver medal again. He was aware of how strange that sounded, but with all his heart, more than anything, he wanted Viktor to win that gold medal. With that last thought in mind, it was time for their nightly face time calls. Yuuri waited for thirty minutes, but received no call. Weird. He always calls on time. He decided to text Viktor to see what was going on.  
Yuuri: Hey, we still on for tonight?  
Viktor: Oh sorry, got a lot on my mind tonight, I must have forgotten. Would you mind if I just called you tomorrow?  
Yuuri: Yeah no problem that’s fine. Talk to you tomorrow. 

Yuuri couldn’t help but worry. What could be on his mind that he didn’t want to talk to him? Yuuri being Yuuri thought of the worst thing possible. Oh god, he wants to break up with me. He remembered their face time calls a few nights before, and he was being quieter than usual, but he dismissed it quickly. Now that he didn’t even want to talk, it all made sense to Yuuri. He’s tired of me already. He decided to text Viktor, when water was falling on his phone. He realized he was crying. He didn’t want to lose Viktor. He loved him more than he loved himself. He decided not to text Viktor, because he hoped that maybe, just maybe he wasn’t breaking up with him and had something else in mind. He took a quick shower, made some tea and tried to calm down. He had the tv on, but it mainly served as background noise. Deciding to call it a night, he just went to sleep, crying.  
Sunlight poured into his room, causing him to wake up. He was not looking forward to today. He had the day off from practicing, so he didn’t even have that to occupy his mind. All he kept thinking about was Viktor. In their three weeks of being apart, never, had they missed their nightly face time calls. He looked forward to it very much, and without a warning, Viktor forgot. The more he thought about it, the more anxious he got.  
Bzz bzz.  
Viktor: Hey Yuuri. Sorry about yesterday, but I also can’t call you tonight either. I have a lot on my plate right now.

Yuuri carefully read the text. Over, and over again. What did I do wrong? Why won’t he talk to me?  
Bzz bzz  
Viktor: Don’t worry my love, you haven’t done anything wrong. We’re fine. We’ll always be fine. We’re engaged! I’m just very occupied. Don’t over think this. Love you my cute little pork cutlet bowl. See you soon.  
Yuuri: Ok thanks for letting me know. As usual, you guessed it. I was worrying. Love you Viktor.  
Viktor: :)

The world was bright and sunny again for Yuuri. He felt so relieved, as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He began to read the text again, and realized, he won’t be talking to Viktor again tonight. “See you soon” also rang in his head. Soon? The next time he would be seeing him wasn’t for another month. Maybe that was soon to Viktor, but to Yuuri, that was an eternity. Yuuri decided that today he was just going to ask Phichit if he wanted to hang out and do something today, since the both shared an apartment in Detroit again. Of course, without any hesitation, Phichit’s answer was “YEESSSS!!!!” and he dragged them everywhere, while taking a million selfies. Yuuri had to admit, he really did enjoy hanging out with his best friend. Now that he thought about it, maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to get a second opinion on the whole Viktor thing.  
“Hey Phichit, can I ask you something?” Phichit nodded. “Ok so yesterday, Viktor forgot about our nightly face time call, and said he had a lot on his mind, and then today, he texted saying he couldn’t face time either because he’s busy. Do you think that means anything? Oh but right after that he said everything is fine...” Phichit laughed and said “Well Yuuri if he says everything is fine, everything is probably fine. Don’t go into one of your negative spirals now Yuuri. What you two have is real, even if you’re apart just for now. Yuuri sighed happily. “Ok thanks. It helps to hear that.” He walked away and went into his room. He just really missed Viktor. He went to bed early that night. He hoped that tomorrow he could face time Viktor and ask him what he had been so busy with.

**Author's Note:**

> What is Viktor so busy with that he can't face time Yuuri? I'll be posting the next chapter within a few days :). Leave a comment if you'd like! It would help me write faster.


End file.
